


生日，披萨店，一点小小的期许

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake





	生日，披萨店，一点小小的期许

你下了车，此时是下午两点钟，太阳终于久违地在云后面探出了头。身后的车没有立马开走，司机探出头来，看着你走进那间看起来已经营业了有一定年份的披萨店，他是专程载你过来的，一定要你走进去了才放心。午餐时间快要过去了，里面没什么人，只有老板趴在桌子上，半眯着眼打了一个懒散的哈欠，他看着你走进来，随便找了个位置坐下，“冰水在旁边请自便。”然后老板趴着继续休息去了。  
你等了半个小时，对方才迟迟现身，拉法耶特的二月还是有点冷，你看见艾克索穿了一件白色的长袖，外面套了一件红色的外套，手被有点宽大的袖子遮住了一半，他头上还戴了顶和外套同色的帽子，红色的头发从帽子下面探出头来，有点乱，他的胡子一看就没有好好打理，乱乱的，他看起来很普通，但是就像他所说的，他总会被人认出来。你意识到他也在看你，他应该看到了你白色鞋头被蹭上了泥的帆布鞋，看到了你戴了很久也没有换的黑色帽子，和红色的冲锋衣。  
他迟到了，但是他知道你会容忍他的迟到。你的确是这么做了。他拿着菜单看了看你，你轻轻挥了挥手，把点单的主导权交给了他。他像个孩子那样，眼里闪过惊喜的光，虽然他知道你一直都这样。他点了他最喜欢的披萨，老板亲自过来，因为老板知道这个最忠实的餐厅粉丝所有关于食物的爱好，这么多年了，男孩变成了男人，口味却一直没有变。其实你喜欢的是另外一个，但是也没关系了，艾克索还点了一大盆蔬菜沙拉，一杯橙汁，然后他抬头问你喝不喝啤酒，然后你说和你一样吧。于是橙汁变成了两杯。你问他为什么没有点他喜欢吃的炸鸡块，那可是你们共同印象里拉法耶特最好吃的炸鸡。“贝塔不让，她连派对招待客人的薯片都不让我多吃。”他提起来有点愤恨，但是又无可奈何，他絮絮叨叨地和你抱怨巴西保姆的饮食控制得有多严格，他只能看着眼睁睁看着那些油炸食品被其他人吃掉，然后你笑了。  
你们点的东西很快就上来了，热辣出炉的披萨，一大盆淋上千岛酱的新鲜蔬菜沙拉，还有两杯橙汁。  
艾克索他想要说些什么，在几万人面前没有一丝担心惧怕甚至还能发脾气摔话筒的主唱此刻有点紧张，这是你从他搅动橙汁的动作里看出来的，还有你余光瞥到的在抖动的脚，你们两个之间只剩下冰块撞击杯壁的叮当声，还有披萨冒出的腾腾热气。你们从以前亲密无间到有了隔阂，尽管情况已经改变，但是隔阂还留在了他心上。你大概知道他想说什么，你心里也有了个相应的答案，但你鲜少主动那么去做，你一点都不着急，因为他总会找上来的。  
“伊兹，我没想到你真的答应来和我吃东西，直到司机打电话说你上车了我才相信这是真的。”他眨了眨眼，把这个当作自己迟到的理由，然后把披萨塞进嘴里。那不是他最想说的，你太了解他了，他固执得可怕，许多东西从小到大一直没有变过。你相信他一定会说的，这次就餐是他邀请你来的，他叫了飞机去机场接你，然后让人把你送上轿车，把你载到目的地，就是为了和你吃顿披萨，其实这间店只是千万披萨店里面普通的一家，但他总是执着地在这家吃。  
“我只是想和你吃顿饭，看看你最近怎么样…”艾克索还在为最后一个问题打铺垫，“互联网总是不太真实。你知道吗，你的粉丝发起了请愿想让你来开演唱会。”你说你没有注意，也许你看过，但是那些东西很快就被你抛在了脑后，你也不着急，和他边吃边聊了起来，他一直话很多，他跟你聊了乐队的巡演，然后你问了他巡演时不舒服的事情，他说没什么大问题，你看他有点不情愿但还是听从贝塔“多吃蔬菜”的建议痛苦地干掉了那份沙拉，看起来的确没有什么大问题。他还问了问你种的那些东西是不是长势挺不错的，你有点遗憾地想起来你忘记带点给他了，你知道他总会吃掉你送过去的东西。  
你们边聊边把披萨都送进了肚子里，今天你的胃口也难得格外好，你今天吃了很多，可能因为这是家乡的味道，虽然你对你飞速逃离的家乡并没有什么特别的怀恋或依恋，但你吃到的时候多少有点开心。  
他最后终于开口了，他不想浪费这个精心策划的机会，他问你能不能来参加他的生日派对，他提到生日的时候顿了顿，那对他来说还真是一个复杂的词。你先前已经猜出了他要问什么了，因为第二天就是他的生日。他那么忧郁也很正常，当年你给他庆祝生日是多么自然的事情，你们住在一起，你会攒钱给他买一块小小的蛋糕，就面包店柜子里展示的那种，没有现在那种花哨的蜡烛，只是一块普通的水果蛋糕，但是那东西要你省吃俭用很久才买得到，你还会提几瓶酒回去，吃完蛋糕之后你们就睡成了一团，没穿多少衣服，你会有点恶趣味地把他静心打理的红头发揉得乱糟糟的，他只会骂你一声然后躲进被子里，酒和药给你们酿造了一个美好的场所，你们在被子的掩盖下做些隐秘的事，那是混杂了各样体液的彩色晚上，你们两个在被子里热得手心都是黏糊糊的汗，你低头会看见他绿色的眼睛在盯着你。这是你们只有两个人在场时特有的庆祝生日的方式，但现在已经不会再这么做了。  
“当然。我会去的。”你没什么仪式感，不喜欢去人太多太嘈杂的地方，他也一样，可他这次难得这样子见面问你，所以你这次也很难得地接受了他的邀请，你在他咧嘴笑的时候开始想给他什么礼物好，一只长得像他的橘猫怎么样?他喜欢毛茸茸的小动物，但其实你知道他不在意你给他送什么，你来了就是最好的生日礼物。  
第二天你带了吉他，坐上接你去马里布的车，生日派对结束后你和他跑到房间里，你和他玩了一晚上的即兴创作，你拿着吉他，他像个猫一样弹了钢琴，音乐从窗户飞来出去。至于那些外界在意的生日祝福，早就被你们抛在了脑后。


End file.
